Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are being used in diagnosis of a tissue or the like in a living body, and are particularly important in diagnosis of a fetus. Under such a circumstance, various techniques related to diagnosis of the fetus by the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an epoch-making technique that can measure a time difference of motion at each site of a cardiac muscle, for a heart or the like of the fetus.
However, for example, for a fetus of an early stage such as a fetus up to 10 weeks of pregnancy, the fetus itself is still small, and the heart is also very small. Thus, diagnosis of the heart by the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is very difficult. For example, in the M-mode measurement or Doppler measurement of the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, it is difficult to set the cursor or the like on the heart which is very small, and, even if the cursor or the like can be set, the overall fetus may move due to respiration of the mother or the like, causing the cursor or the like to be deviated from the heart, and making it difficult to maintain the precision of the measurement related to pulse information or the like.
Because of this, an improved technique is desired for the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus which can obtain, for example, pulse information for the fetus of early stage.